


My Ghost

by shampoo153



Category: Death Note
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm L, you're B"<br/>"I'm L, you're the ghost"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost

**_Alone with my clone_ **   
**_I'll never be alone_ _  
Here's how it's gonna be_**

* * *

L hated it.

He always hated not being in control; but with this mirror, he was _never_ in control. There was not a single hair out of place, it was all where it always was. Every strand; every bit.

The only difference was that it was as a mirror should be, opposite. He had no sharp canines; he was lucky to have teeth at all.

There shouldn't be blood dripping from his teeth; staining his lips a vermilion red (why was it so dark? So dull). His tongue shouldn't be darting out; further gathering more of the liquid of life from the floor, his hands, his cheek . . . his eyes shouldn't be so dark; so vicious . . .

He shouldn't be smiling.

"I'm L." the mirror said, the deep voice managing to awaken some sense in L.

"I'm L, you're B." L said, taking no pleasure in the sudden anger in his mirror's _(it's B, not a mirror)_ eyes. It had once given him such great pleasure to grind the pain of the B into Beyond Birthday's face.

_(If I scream his name, will you kill him, Raito-kun? Or will I be killing myself?)_

He felt no pleasure now, only the throb of shock wearing off; allowing the pain of the hundreds of lacerations on his body to register to his mind.

* * *

_**You can never leave** _   
_**And stop talking like me** _   
_**Listen to me when I'm talking to myself** _   
_**This me and me thing** _   
_**It's just not working** _

* * *

He'd been in the bathroom, washing himself off; seeing as Raito-kun had the annoying habit of complaining of his body odor when he woke up. He'd barely had time to glance into the mirror before he registered himself behind himself.

"B, you're B." the ghost of himself declared. He'd turned, an instinct long born out of his martial arts training; his leg pulling up for a strike. He was thrown into the mirror before his kick connected, allowing his precarious balance to throw all of his body weight into the glass behind him; shattering the mirror

_(Why did I let Raito-Kira to talk me into getting a full-body mirror?)_

And each glass embedded itself into his body.

* * *

**_Now do you see what you made me do?  
Now do you see what you've done?_ **

* * *

 Shattered glass was more beautiful than people liked to think, especially when it was glittering in white, florescent lights; dripping ruby-red blood. L briefly allowed the imagery to properly register into his mind before returning his thoughts to the ghost on the floor. Such a pretty ghost

_(Does that make me pretty?)_

"I'm L, not you. You're a ghost." I told the ghost on the floor. Such a silly ghost, trying to be L. I licked another smear of blood off my hand; unable to stop my smile as I did so. The ghost had such pretty blood.

"You're B, not L. You're a failure of the Whammy's House; you were a backup that couldn't live up to the real prize; me." The ghost said, speaking a low, deep voice that was hypnotizing . . .

_(Lies)_

"You're a mean ghost; trying to lie to me like that." I told it. Bad ghost, bad ghosts should be punished. I picked up a pretty glass shard and turned to the ghost.

"I'm not lying, you're Beyond Birthday. I'm your superior in every way. You're pathetic; giving into insanity so easily." The ghost had a nasty look in its eyes and this made me angry.

"You're tormenting me, ghost. I have to get rid of you."

_(Die, just die and I'll be L)_

The ghost looked at me coldly, daring me to kill it.

I drew back the glass; it was L's duty to rid the world of filth like this.

* * *

**_Alone with my clone_ **   
**_Candlelight sets the tone_ **   
**_Almost as attractive as me_ **   
**_I can tell by that look you agree_ **

* * *

"You won't kill me." L was scared and he knew it. He had already accepted death from Kira; but not like this, not from someone so inferior. "You need me, you've always needed me."

"I know that, I'm L. I know everything; I know that I needed you then because I loved you; I loved the ghost of me." B said. "I got sick of loving you though, because you're such a mean ghost."

L was silent, he knew now that B was well and truly gone. He could no longer tell the difference between reality and his imagination; he was going to die tonight, and not by Raito-kun's _(his only equal_ ) hand, but at the hands of someone he's already defeated. The only thing talking would do was stall; but maybe . . . "If you love me, how can you stop loving me?"

"You're a mean ghost." B said, and L understood that in B's mind, this made complete sense. He'd need another tactic.

"I love you, too. I'll be a nicer ghost if you give me the chance," L knew this would never happen; B was determined to kill him and insanity didn't change this. His hand very carefully gripped a shard of glass much like the one B was wielding.

"I don't love you anymore." And B brought down his glass.

* * *

_**I would never say that** _   
_**And don't make me hit me**_   
_**I shut up, I shut up, I shut up**_   
_**I know just how to push my buttons**_

* * *

The ghost watched the glass, frightened and L smiled; his ghost was mean and deserved every second of his death.

The ghost suddenly brought his arm over his head and L's glass dug deep into the elbow; the ghost could never use that arm again.

_(Every second of pain-ah!)_

L cried out in pain as the ghost dug the glass into his side, cutting himself in the process. L was briefly stunned, long enough for the ghost to stand and stab him again.

L fell back, as did his ghost.

_(I hate you, Ghost)_

"B-Beyond Birthday!" His ghost screamed suddenly. L hated that name; it was such an ugly name.

L gripped his glass tighter, cutting his hand deeply; then he charged his ghost.

Time for this ghost to leave.

* * *

**_Now do you see what you made me do?_ **   
**_Now do you see what you've done?_ **   
**_I'll smother you with a fucking pillow_ **

* * *

_(Hear me Kira-kun; hear me and kill him)_

L gripped his glass tighter, deeply lacerating his hand _(he'd never use it again)_ and met B's blind charge. He was stabbed to the side of his rib cage; while he managed to stab B's armpit.

"Kill him  
 _(Kill me)_  
Raito-kun! Beyond Birthday!" L was thrown to the ground and knew that he couldn't fight much longer, if at all; he'd lost too much blood.

_(Kill him, Kira-kun)_

* * *

**_See what I've done_ **   
**_Well, look what you've done_ **   
**_I've broken the mold_ **   
**_Your friends will never know_ **   
**_And off to live your life I go_ **

* * *

"Shut up." L yelled at his ghost; hearing the blood rushing in his ears. "I'll kill you now, you fucking ghost. You ruined my life and now I'll take yours." L drew his glass back and slashed down, reveling in his ghost's cry of pain and fear.

_(Die you ghost, die you reaper)_

The ghost gurgled on his blood for a moment before he twitched, once, twice; dead.

It was alright; Beyond Birthday was dead and he could live again. Kira-kun will make sure of that.

_(Raito-kun is beautiful)_

L smiled his goofy smile and drew back; the ghost ( _B_ ) had tried to get Kira-kun to kill him; but he had just killed himself.

_(I don't love you anymore)_

* * *

**_Now do you see what you made me do?  
Now do you see what you made me do?_ **

* * *

Raito Yagami said nothing as they lowered the casket of L Lawliet. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. L was supposed to die at _his_ hands, like they had agreed _(he rubbed my foot and twisted my ankle)._

He wasn't supposed to be killed by a maniac _(what was this maniac to you, L?)_

Raito had woken up to L's screaming and he had tried to reach him before he heard L screaming for him to kill _Beyond Birthday_ as Kira. Raito had wasted no time in doing just this; having been by enough death for him to recognize what L's silence meant.

He'd walked into the bathroom to see L _(a ghost of L named Beyond Birthday_ ) crying.

_(I am L, I am L, I am L, help me Raito-kun)_

This ghost looked at him in the eyes and Raito wondered if L had given him his real name and was . . . had gone fucking crazy. "L, I-"

L fell to the floor, his eyes still locked on Raito's. There were two L's on the floor and Matsuda later found Watari on the floor of his security room.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

_(Burn in hell you bastard, you weren't supposed to leave me like this)_

* * *

_**I just don't need me, I simply don't need me**  
 **And I just don't need me anymore** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was in a weird area. Might re-use the song for something else, though.


End file.
